I Still Love You
by FlamingDagger711
Summary: Short one-shot. Takes place right after/ sorta during Will's and Emma's wedding in the last episode of Season 4. I don't know what I'm during, I just suddenly wanted to write about what I hope might go down with Kurt and Blaine. Anything for my OTP! Rated T because I'm taking precautions.


**Kurt's POV**

I watched the wedding with a smile plastered on my face. I was happy, honest! It was just that… It reminded me of everything we could have been, had he not gone and cheated on me. But I knew, as I felt a pang in my heart, that I still loved him.

I could feel Blaine's presence like a pulsing glow next to me. It was as if my heart recognized him, welcomed him. I masked all my feelings, underneath the words that I often said when people asked.

"We're not together anymore."

"We aren't a couple."

"No, we're not seeing each other."

It reminded me of the proposal at dinner, when I'd watched one of the sweetest scenes play out before my eyes. In fact, it was in that moment when I realized that: if Blaine had asked me to marry him, even after all that we'd been through; I wouldn't have hesitated, not one second, to say yes.

I sighed, and I felt a thousand emotions creep into that soft sound. When I thought of the boy beside me, I felt so many things. Regret, pain, sadness; but also happiness, longing- love. I loved Blaine.

More than anyone else.

**Blaine's POV**

I was scared. I clutched the small velvet box between my sweaty fingers, and I could feel myself shaking. What if he said no? Would I just wreck our tedious relationship with that one simple sentence?

What if I made a fool of myself? I remembered the Gap Attack all too clearly. Jeremiah had turned me down, hadn't he? Cold sweat broke out on my forehead as I heard him sigh.

Stop, I reminded myself. You love him; he's your soul mate. Yes, but every time he told people that we weren't together anymore, did he realise that he was breaking my heart? Shooting slivers of wood into it; piece by piece, word by word.

I promised myself that I'd leave him alone after this, if he said no. Because that was what I owed him. He didn't deserve having some shadow at his back, stopping him from moving on, from finding happiness! He deserved much better than that, and because I loved him, I would let him move on.

God, I was going to talk myself out of this at this rate! I glanced up nervously, and met Sam's gaze. He widened his eyes and jerked his head at Kurt. Yeah, he was right. It was time.

"Wait-" I broke out as everyone started to converge on the happy couple to offer their congratulations. They all stopped and eyed me.

"I want to say something." I stuttered. Mr Schuester raised his eyebrows at me. I took a nervous step forward, and turned so that I was facing my other half.

He looked at me, those beautiful eyes boring into mine. They were confused, and questioned me. I took a deep breath and knelt on one knee. The room took a collective gasp.

**Kurt's POV **

OH MY GOD! WAS HE GOING TO? WOULD HE REALLY- ME? OH MY GOD YESYESYESYES! OH MY-

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he glanced up from beneath his gorgeous lashes. "I know, it seems a bit early but-" he swallowed, "would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Was this a dream? Was the scene I'd imagined minutes before coming true? Here, in this choir room where my life had truly begun?

Thoughts spun round my head. My first meeting with Blaine, on the spiral staircase so long ago. His encouragement, our duets; our first kiss. Our first time…

Blaine's eyes dulled. I realized that I'd been silent too long. Did I want this? Did I want to marry Blaine Devon Anderson?

He started to get back up, tears already trickling down his face. Was I terrible person to say that my heart swelled to see that my rejection could cause him so much pain?

I kissed him. I kissed him, and I felt everything click into place. Although he had cheated on me, and we'd broken up- a true relationship was never without rifts. Even the lesbian couple had broken up two times.

I could feel his mouth, his lips, pressed into mine. Those lips that I loved. I felt my hands on his face, and I could feel the tears that had been flowing down them. I felt his hands behind my head, holding me in his embrace. We were on the floor kneeling together, the velvet box between us.

Unwillingly, I broke our kiss. I stared deep into those chocolate eyes, and pressed my forehead to his.

"Yes. Yes I will."


End file.
